When a Prankster Lord Did Something Right
by TheGreatAnimeYoukai
Summary: When Sesshomaru is turned into a dog by his annoying red-haired cousin, it may take a certain princess to distract him from his plans for the Prankster Lord's sudden and painful demise.
1. Chapter 1

_**When a Prankster King Did Something**_**_ Right_**

A/N: This one-shot was born when I saw my singing teacher's ridgeback cross kelpie. He was not a small dog, but so adorable... *sigh*

If I owned Inuyasha, I would presently be showcasing my fabulous drawing skills by drawing Sesshy with various OC's that all looked like me... but as I don't, I'm writing fanfiction about him instead. Such is the life of a fangirl. (This all means that Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.) Also, slight reference to Mulan, which belongs to Disney.

* * *

"You sure about this?"

"Never been more certain in my life."

"But a crossbreed like that…"

"It's not as if he were a mutt."

"But he should be purebred if anything."

"Hey, we're lucky we found him at all. It's getting near the end of his time here. They would have put him down in another week."

"She'd be so happy- if it really is him."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

The snowy white and silver ridgeback and kelpie cross looked at the humans with disdain in his eyes. How they could presume to discuss his fate in front of him, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, was something he did not fully comprehend yet. As soon as this Sesshomaru reached a hand to the red-haired miscreant who had forced him into this disgraceful form, the little brat would regret his impertinence. Sesshomaru had yet to comprehend why everyone who met his cousin thought him charming. The immature little beast was the self-proclaimed Lord of Pranksters. Even kitsuné bowed to his relative's diabolical genius. Though, Sesshomaru pondered, there could be points awarded for variety. At least this prank didn't involve pink and yellow hair dye, naked mole rats and Sesshomaru's mokomoko.

"Let's take him."

"Okay."

"Do you think she'll like him, even if he isn't who we think he is?"

"He's a beautiful dog. Big, but still so cute, and the colour is unusual too. You don't see too many white kelpie ridgeback crosses, and apparently he's in wonderful condition."

Great. These humans thought they could simply take this Sesshomaru anywhere and he would just submit? They were very wrong.

"Hey, Sesshy!"

It was the brat.

"Enjoying yourself?"

That didn't even need to be dignified with an answer.

"Awww, c'mon Sesshy, don't sulk!"

This Sesshomaru did _not_ sulk. He contemplated, pondered and meditated, but sulking was for people like… like… his irritating cousin.

"I did it to spice up your love life!"

"You what?"

Happy to have gotten a reaction, the brat seemed to be congratulating himself now.

"Yeah, after these people get your papers, they're gonna give you to someone you used to know. She's really pretty, kind and brave. Clever too. Aaaaand she's available. How's that? Now you can't say I never do nothin' for ya."

"You do nothing to benefit this Sesshomaru in any way, shape or form."

"Don't be like that! You need to get out more, meet girls, find a mate and make mini-Sesshys for me to spoil."

"This Sesshomaru would not permit you within a hundred miles of his offspring."

"You're just saying that."

A silence followed.

"Good, now we can take him along."

"I hope they like each other."

"She _is_ really good with animals."

Sesshomaru decided that he would not resist… for now. He would see what this human woman they were talking about was like.

"Oh- Sesshomaru-sama?"

This was her?

"You can't be…"

_It was her?_

"I'll get this necklace off now. It seems to be the source of the enchantment."

Sesshomaru could already hear his cousin's screams of agony.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember."

"The same could be said of you, miko."

But before he punished his cousin… he might as well get re-acquainted with the miko. She did formerly travel with his brother, after all. And how on earth did she survive to this era? Most peculiar. However, every other question faded in importance compared to what she asked him next.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He'd love to stay forever.

He might have to remind himself to thank his cousin. The little reprobate had actually done something right this time.

* * *

Love me, hate me for not updating my other stuff, like my writing or loathe it? Tell me! I'm a good listener.


	2. 2 Fugitive (Sesshomaru the Extortionist)

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Sesshomaru!"

"No."

"Please?"

"This Sesshomaru refuses to have anything to do with this."

"Please? Pretty please with sugar and cream and a favour of your choice, to be called in anytime, on top?"

"Any favour? Including something which would humiliate you beyond belief?"

"Cuz, I'm desperate. You could tell me to locate and steal all Seven Ancient Wonders and I'd ask you where to put 'em, you could tell me to cross-dress and pretend to be a hooker and I'd ask what shade of lipstick you'd prefer me to wear. I just really need you to do this."

"Why should I help with your plan to hide you from your fiancée?

"Because she has your girlfriend on her side and if something isn't done, you'll be dragged into the nightmare that is wedding preparations too. As it is, I'm offering to do something for you if you do something for me, and we both escape the women we worship and are deeply terrified of."

"Fine. But remember, fox, that you will know not the day nor the hour when I shall call in that favour, and should this plan not work, the retribution that shall rain down upon your head will make your fiancée's vengeance pale in comparison."

"Sure, sure, now let's go! You hear that screaming in the distance? Like a bomb about to land? That's her! She's on my trail, so mush, husky, mush!"

"You will pay for that remark."

"I know."


End file.
